


the definition of stars

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Minor spoilers for season 3 episode 12, Symbolism, featuring some minor asuako and a lot of Asuka emotions, like an annoying amount of star imagery, nothing direct but it’s based off a conversation in it, welcome to a train of thought Asuka edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Kasumi described her as a star but... that doesn’t feel right. Compared to the people around her, Asuka is nothing but something like a moon, simply reflecting the brilliance of others without any to call her own.After all, she only truly shines around others.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka & Toyama Asuka, Toyama Asuka & Toyama Kasumi, Toyama Asuka/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	the definition of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi the end of season 3 was giving me some Emotions (especially episode 12 because hi I needed that Asuka content I’m weirdly attached to her despite the fact that she’s a minor character technically) and I wrote this in like 20 minutes just to pour some of those Asuka-based ones into words
> 
> Also asuako is good y’all should appreciate them

Kasumi described her as a star but... that doesn’t feel right. Compared to the people around her, Asuka would be nothing more than a dying star, or a moon reflecting the light of the stars around her, seeming to have the same brilliance but, in reality, having none of it. She doesn’t stand out. And she’s fine with that. She’s fine blending into the background on her own.

It’s the people around her who help her shine.

Ako, the rowdy, energetic drummer who won her affections. She might be a little too absorbed in her whole “dark lord” persona sometimes, but it’s impossible to deny the brightness of her passions. She’s rarely one to let a problem go, ready to take charge and get everything sorted out when it comes down to it. Sure, she’s stubborn and a little weird, but she’s genuine and shining. And that’s why Asuka loves her.

Rokka, her best friend. They only became friends over being two of the students who didn’t know anyone in their class at Haneoka, both being new transfers, but since then, Rokka has proved to be a true friend. She’s quiet on her own, her passions hidden behind a fear of standing out. But on stage, she blazes with an energy she barely seems able to have been hiding. She hides a flaming star under her gentle exterior, yet she balances both sides perfectly. And that’s why Asuka calls Rokka her best friend.

All of the other bands, their passions and their goals and their music, it lets them all shine. Every performance comes with the light of stars, the glow of every member together. Seeing these groups, so connected, it’s a unique experience watching each and every time. And that’s why Asuka joined the team for the BanG Dream! Challenge.

And most of all, of course, Kasumi. Her sister, a shining star in every way, to everyone around her. She illuminates everyone, her energy and love and passion filling the room, always and forever. She tries to become a star in her appearance, when she doesn’t need to try at all to become one. She might be strange most of the time, with her “sparkling”s and “heart-pounding”s, but there’s still no way to deny her infectious energy. No matter how frustrating she can be, she has her strengths. And that’s why, even though she won’t say it often, Asuka is proud that her older sister can shine so brightly.

Asuka does not shine much herself. She’s been long aware of that fact, but it has never bothered her. The people in her life shine for her, and that’s all she needs.


End file.
